A Matter of Character
by God'srider
Summary: Couldn't resist speculating about the finale
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist doing a story speculating about the finale. I am positive, this is not how it will be resolved, but I couldn't shake the idea. I apologize for the unrealistic plot line, but everything had to be written as such to accomplish my goal. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

After quickly neutralizing the other operative, Kensi gathered all of her strength and hauled Michelle slowly but steadily to the stability of the building. Heaving for air, Kensi called Callen to report that "Quinn" was possibly compromised, but Callen started talking first.

Words taut with anger and nerves, Callen spit out, "Janvier betrayed us…again. They know Sam is an agent and they used a ploy to smoke Deeks out as his back-up. Sidorov has both of them at an unknown location."

Kensi's hand tightened around the phone, this could not be happening. Time seemed to freeze and she looked at Michelle with wide eyes, "I was calling to tell you I thought Michelle was probably compromised because the two Sidorov sent with her turned on her trying to get her to flip."

"There is the small chance she isn't compromised so you two sit tight. I'm sending two other agents to watch Michelle's back so we can get you back here to find Sam and Deeks," Callen nearly growled his frustration. "See you at OSP soon."

Without saying good-bye, Kensi hung up the phone and briefed Michelle on the current situation. The inexplicably deep pain that flashed through Michelle's eyes at hearing Sam was at the hands of Sidorov matched the constricting pressure around Kensi's own heart.

By the time other agents arrived, Kensi thought she was going to explode. Not knowing was the worst. Jumping on her motorcycle in the alley, Kensi's mind flashed to her last moment with Deeks. It had been quite the moment and it had been so unexpected.

Sure, she had been giving him a hard time about communication, but that was purely because her own feelings were frustrating her. She was attracted to Deeks and it was more than a physical attraction, but the way they flirted and bantered, she was never able to get a good read on his true feelings. So when he had taken her face in his hands and captured her lips under his, her heart nearly stopped. Even though, the shock and reality of the situation kept her from responding, that kiss had been better than she ever imagined it would be. He asked huskily, "How's that for communication?" Kensi felt tears fill her eyes for so many reasons. Deeks had kissed her implying his feelings ran deeper than their surface-level banter. This was the moment she had been longing for. He was every bit as sweet and gentle as she had hoped. And now she didn't have time to respond so she rasped out that she had to stay with Michelle and pulled the helmet over her ridiculously emotional face. Then she drove away from him…hinting at nothing, resolving even less, and leaving things even more undone.

Now speeding down the highway, condensation gathered on her helmet's visor from the moisture of her tears. They had to find Deeks and Sam for her and for Michelle.

Rushing into Ops, Kensi went straight to Eric, "Any word on their location?" At his solemn shake of his head, Kensi demanded, "Get me, Deeks' com channel leading up to losing contact."

Scrambling to appease the clearly angry agent, Eric accidentally hit the wrong button starting the recording from much earlier in the day at the park.

Not caring that Eric accidentally played this part of the feed, Kensi held up her hand to him. The tension between Sam and Deeks was palpable even through the recording. Deeks was asking Sam what his issue with him was and Sam responded by insulting not simply Deeks' hair, but his character. Bristling at the conversation, resentment filled her chest. Since Deeks was her partner, she knew him well and he would not take his character being questioned easily especially from a fellow agent and supposed friend.

With shocked eyes, Eric looked up at her waiting for her cue. She nodded that he could fast forward to right before they broke contact. She heard Deeks say, "Hetty, I'm going in, Sam's in trouble." His breathing increased as his adrenaline built and then she could hear him running. She could hear the faint voice of Sidorov telling Deeks to give up his gun for the keys so Sam wouldn't die. Then she heard Deeks say, "Gimme the keys….GIMME THE KEYS.!" And then static.

Clenching her hands together to stop the shaking, Kensi swallowed, "That's all?"

Eric spoke quietly, "That's all. We assume they let Deeks save Sam and then took them to a secure location. Nothing was left at the pool or that house."

Kensi gave him a curt nod and spun to find Hetty standing there with the door still open behind her. Callen helped a clearly exhausted Sam into the room and Eric scrambled for a chair for the drained agent.

Feeling her heartbeat pounding, Kensi looked at each of them questioningly. If Sam was here safe and nearly sound, then Deeks was okay too, right? Before the question could pass her lips, Hetty spoke, "It seems Sidorov released Sam as a message."

Sam sat up to the best of his ability, "If Michelle is found out to be an agent, they will kill Deeks."

Fighting panic, Kensi asked, "Was he okay when you left?" She hadn't intended for her voice to sound so cold, but its how she felt.

Closing his eyes briefly, Sam answered, "When they were convinced I wouldn't break with electrocution, they began to torture Deeks with some sort of mouth drill. When he still refused to flip on Michelle, they blindfolded me and got me out of there. So I guess the answer is no, but he was alive."

The resentment that had taken root inside of her at hearing Sam's disapproval of Deeks earlier in the day grew and Kensi folded her arms over her stomach, "And you questioned his character earlier today?" Her voice held betrayal, accusation, and anger. Pressure built behind her eyes, but she refused to cry. It was not the time.

Callen looked surprised as he looked at Sam for his response. Again he closed his eyes, Sam answered, "I can see now my doubting Deeks' character was unfounded."

Balling her fists at her side, Kensi nearly shouted, "Oh and he had to be tortured to prove his character? Deeks has the most upstanding character of any man I know and if he dies because he is protecting you and your wife, I will never forgive you."

Kensi stalked from the room without so much as a backward glance and straight out the doors of the building. Once outside, she lifted her face to the sky and let the sun warm her. Her whole body seemed cold. Still shaking, Kensi tried to calm herself down.

Acting like this would not bring Deeks safely home, but being inside the building seemed to add stress to the already urgent situation. Taking two more minutes to regain her composure, Kensi took a deep breath and closed her eyes pleading with God to save her partner. Then she turned and entered the building.

Hetty was waiting for her knowingly, "Sidorov has decided to take Deeks' strength as honesty and he has contacted 'Quinn' to finalize the deal. Would you like to listen to the proceedings?"

Kensi shook her head, "Not from up there. I will put my ear piece in and wait in my car for a possible location to find Deeks."

Hurrying up the stairs, Hetty nodded in understanding, "Keep in mind Ms. Blye, that the way you are feeling now for your partner's well being is very similar to Mr. Hanna's feelings and actions regarding his wife."

Stiffening, Kensi nodded in acknowledgement, but was no where near ready to process all her feelings and definitely not ready to forgive Sam for the hand he had played in Deeks' situation. Once in the room, Hetty asked Eric for Kensi's ear bud and instructed Callen to join her in her vehicle to await instruction. She also alerted a SWAT team to be at the ready.

She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but Kensi refused to look at him the entire time she and Callen prepared.

Sitting in the car, Kensi's entire body seemed to be humming with anticipation and pent up adrenaline. Callen was too smart to attempt conversation, but she could tell he would have questions for her later.

They listened to Michelle's flawless interaction with Sidorov, who would be dealt with later to the full extent of his crimes. In parting ways, Sidorov said, "Quinn, I would not advise any more time spent with this David fellow. He is a traitor."

Michelle quickened her breath perfectly and tears were evident as she answered, "Are you positive? He seemed so genuine."

"People can seem all sorts of things and I am certain," Sidorov could be heard retreating to his car.

Then all was quiet.

Callen's phone rang a moment later and Kensi hear him mutter, "Praise God. Where is he?" He snapped the phone shut as Kensi pulled out of the parking lot. Sidorov gave Sam, Deeks' location."

Gripping the steering wheel as if her life depended on it, Kensi felt a batter between hope and dread at war inside of her. Pulling up to an abandoned building, they met SWAT and quickly communicated a plan. Gun raised, Kensi fell into step with the other law enforcement officers as they swept the building.

Her ear bud crackled, "We have a body in the east side of the building"

Time seemed to slow down for the second time that day and Kensi was afraid she was going to pass out. She realized she had stopped moving and was standing frozen with her gun drawn in front of her and tears threatening her eyes. Another SWAT member yelled that the building was clear.

Turning to where they had discovered the body, Kensi numbly made her way past the SWAT members toward the east room holding her partner. Returning her gun to its holster, she reached the doorway and tried to steel herself for what was to come.

Walking slowly across the dim, dirty room, Kensi's eyes were frozen to her partner's still form. His head was lolled forward and his shaggy hair hid his face from her. His body was secured to a chair and he was limp against it. Knowing Callen was standing in the doorway behind her ready for any reaction she was going to have, Kensi tried to remain strong and stoic, but her carefully placed wall could not remain standing forever.

Reaching his side, Kensi swallowed hard scared to touch him and see what had already been declared…that her partner was gone forever. With feather light touches, she tipped his head back and choked on a sob. Covering her mouth with her other hand, she smoothed his hair out of his eyes. Tears coursed down her cheeks against her will, but she could do nothing to stop them. His skin was still warm to the touch.

Kensi looked at his swollen right eye that was nearly black with bruising. She saw the bloody marks on his mouth where a metal bit contraption had held his soft lips open to their torture. Pausing Kensi thought she saw his chest move, but was scared to hope. Grabbing for his wrist, she frantically searched for his pulse holding her breath.

Before she could feel anything past her own heartbeat, Deeks' eyes fluttered open looking at her with a confused expression on his face. Realizing that she was there to bring him home, he tried to give her a reassuring smile, but instead it turned a grimace.

Face breaking into a smile more tears poured from her eyes and she turned to Callen and shouted, "He's alive!" She didn't even wait to watch Callen run from the room to call for an ambulance. Leaning close to him, Kensi continue her soft stroking of his hair. As he grimaced, she glimpsed the bloody mess of his mouth and knew he was going to try to say something for her sake because that was Deeks. He was always looking out for others before himself.

Putting a finger lightly to his lips so she wouldn't further his pain, Kensi whispered, "It's okay," her voice was raspy and the emotion was evident , "help is coming. You're okay." With her left hand, she cut his hands free taking his right hand in her left, she held on tight and whispered again, "You're okay." She was trying to assure herself more than him at this point.

What was wrong with her? No matter what she did, she could not stop the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. Mustering all his strength, Deeks lifted his right hand out of hers and brushed gently at her tears and managed, "Are you?"

Her eyes fluttered closed at the feel of his tender fingers against her skin and more tears washed against them in response to his question. She was okay, because he was okay. She had never so badly wanted to touch someone in all her life, but she resisted tracing her fingers over every feature of his face in the fear of hurting him.

Searching her face, concern for her was evident in the ocean blue depths of his eyes, she saw the pain he was suppressing and she wanted to take it away. She brushed her fingers again through his hair and he let his eyes slide shut as if her methodical touch eased his mind.

Callen burst back into the room leading paramedics and came to guide Kensi to the side. Sliding a reassuring arm around her shoulders, he leant her his silent support and she sagged against him with relief.

The paramedics were unsure the extent of his injuries so they transported him from the chair to a gurney securing his neck in a C-collar. They asked him yes/no questions and checked his pupils with a flashlight before rolling him out of the room and to the waiting ambulance. Callen and Kensi followed closely behind. Once Deeks was loaded into the back of the vehicle, Kensi wordlessly handed her keys to Callen and climbed in next to her partner. Callen smiled and nodded before turning toward her SRX.

Sitting on the bench to Deeks' right, Kensi couldn't take her eyes off him until the paramedic said, "Ma'am, we are going to be poking and prodding him to make sure there are no other injuries besides his dental issues so if you want to distract him that would be very helpful." She gave a quick nod and returned her attention to Deeks, swallowing against the possibility of additional injuries.

Resuming her earlier action because it seemed the least painful for him, Kensi began to slowly run her fingers through his hair careful not to be too rough. He opened his eyes again to look at her and she felt her heart quicken, but this time it wasn't from fear.

Easing almost all of the way off the bench, Kensi positioned herself so she could see Deeks' face and talk quietly so the paramedics wouldn't hear. Kensi twisted one lock of his hair around her finger and took a breath, it was now or never. Continuing to brush his hair to the side, Kensi spoke quietly to him, "Marty, I was so scared when I found out you had been taken and then Sam showed up and you weren't with him…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and dashed a tear away, "Then a SWAT guy yelled we had a body and I thought you were dead. I thought I imagined your chest moving until you opened your eyes."

With his left hand, Deeks took her hand in his and squeezed to convey his comfort and understanding. His head was slightly elevated so he didn't choke on his blood and cotton had been shoved into his mouth to stop the bleeding so he couldn't even try to talk.

She wanted to hear his voice so bad. But instead she kept talking, "We kinda suck at communication, but today you said more than you could with words and I hope I understood you right. All I could think about was you kissing me and that I didn't even respond. I have a lot I need to tell you and some things will take longer than others, but I want to tell you." Letting her eyes close for courage, Kensi felt his grip on her hand tighten and she smiled softly.

All this time he had been telling her how he really felt with actions and she allowed herself to be so confused by their words that she missed it. When she opened her eyes, Deeks' steady blue gaze was on her and yet another wave of tears washed over her. Barely able to speak, Kensi whispered, "You're the best man I know and quite possibly my favorite person in the world and there is nothing I would rather do right now than kiss you back."

Kensi was surprised to see a sheen of tears in Deeks' eyes and he tried his best for a cocky grin, but failed due to the blood and cotton. Arriving at the hospital, the paramedics prepared to move him. Raising their joined hands, Kensi pressed her lips against the back of his hand never breaking eye contact with him and promised, "I will be right by your side for your recovery and hopefully that is just the start."

With a final squeeze, Deeks let go of her hand and trailed his fingers across her cheek before dropping it by his side and winking at her. She walked hurriedly next to him through the hospital halls until a doctor told her they were taking him into emergency dental surgery. As they wheeled him down the hall, Kensi stood alone, but she knew she wouldn't be alone for long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all, I'm thinking one or two chapters after this one. The actual premier is next week and I'm trying not to think about it...haha! **

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

With her back pressed against the wall, Kensi waited for what seemed like hours. Clenching her hands in front of her, she tried not to worry. Deeks was going to be fine and he had promised her so much with his parting wink.

Afraid of everything that could go wrong, Kensi didn't let herself relax until the nurse took her to Deeks' room and she saw him with her own two eyes. He had an IV in his arm and his black eye had darkened more so with the time that had gone by, but his wounds had been cleaned and the gauze removed from his mouth.

Hearing her enter the room, Deeks' eyes flew open and his heart rate increased until he realized it was just her. Allowing himself to relax again, Deeks let his head fall back against his pillow.

Kensi hesitated in the door. Maybe he had kissed her because of the excitement from the case or she had read too much into his looks. Maybe she should let him rest and come back later, "I can let you sleep and visit in a few hours." Trying not to hold her breath, she awkwardly shoved her fingers into her pockets and glanced away from his face.

Shaking his head slowly, Deeks cleared his throat and answered, "I want you to stay…" his voice cracked from the dryness and he tried to clear it again. That was all Kensi needed to be convinced that she had not misinterpreted the kiss or the messages his eyes had told her earlier. Stepping into the room, Kensi poured Deeks a cup of water and held the straw to his lips for him. She could sense his eyes on her as he sipped from the straw and then eased back and finished his thought with a bit more energy, "I know you would just be in the waiting room if you left to come back later."

His voice was worn and he sounded tired, but it had never sounded good to Kensi. Her emotions from the warehouse returned and tears pricked her eyes. Fumbling to put the cup down and not spill any water, Kensi tried to blink the tears away.

Deeks caught her hand, "Kens."

Just hearing him say her name caused more tears to gather and she couldn't keep them at bay any longer, they streamed down her cheeks and she squeezed his hand to reassure herself he was there. Returning the pressure on her hand, Deeks pulled her a little closer and whispered, "Hey, its okay. Everything is over now and we are okay."

Sniffling Kensi nodded her head and looked into his stormy eyes. With her other hand, she dashed the tears from her cheeks and choked out, "I'm such a mess. How am I such a mess?"

"I don't think you could ever be a mess, Princess excluding the cleanliness of your place," Deeks allowed his eyes to roam over every detail of her face. She was so beautiful. Both of her eyes seemed a shade darker from the emotion covering them. Even through the tears, she was gorgeous.

Watching him watch her, Kensi nearly whispered, "I missed your voice so much." A single tear rolled down the outside of her cheek and Deeks sat up enough to reach her with his other hand as well.

Brushing his thumb against her smooth skin, Deeks wiped her tear away and her eyes closed, "You sure you didn't enjoy the peace and quiet?"

With a smile playing on her lips, she opened her eyes again, "Surprisingly no, I was disconcerted by it. I guess I have gotten used to your incessant babbling."

As his own lips lifted to return her smile, Deeks squinted slightly realizing his pain medicine was wearing off. Ignoring the pain, he said, "I'm glad you found me, Kens."

Noticing his pain, Kensi lightly pushed him back against the pain, but he caught her wrist and made her sit on the edge of his bed. Her fingers twitched remembering her wanting from when she first found him alive, "I have a strange question."

"I probably have an equally strange answer," even though he was bone tired having Kensi sit next to him kept him wide awake with energy and hope.

"Will it hurt if I touch your face?" Kensi bit her lip waiting for his answer. She couldn't remember a time that she was ever so bold in real life.

Deeks met her nervous gaze with a crooked grin and answered, "I don't think your touch could ever hurt me."

Her belly fluttered from his words. Lightly pulling her hand from his, Kensi raised her warm fingers to his bruised face and trailed them gently across the discolored skin all around his eye. Meeting his steady gaze, Kensi saw such strength and respect shining back at her that her fingers stilled for a moment. Seeing something else in those ocean eyes of his, Kensi felt her breath catch and she traced his jaw slowly with her fingertips never breaking eye contact.

His heart sped up with her feather light touch and he kept his gaze fixed on her eyes. A touch had never felt so good as her fingers brushing his face with a gentleness he didn't know his Kensi was even capable of. Realizing that he had thought of her possessively, Deeks' heart stuttered, he wanted her to be his. As her fingers stilled on his skin, Deeks knew this moment was monumental and he allowed her to see his soul through his eyes. He could tell the moment she detected his deeper look and reveled in her tiny intake of breath.

When her fingers trailed down his jaw, he captured them with his own hand and touched his lips to her warm fingertips. He knew he could tell her what he had been feeling and knowing for months and she would reciprocate. Bringing her fingers to his lips again, he whispered against them, "I love you, Kensi."

Kensi could feel her heart racing from his words and her stomach continued to flips from his touch. Careful not to hurt him, Kensi leaned toward him and tenderly touched her lips to his and whispered against them, "I love you too, Marty." She eased back and he smiled sweetly at her as he had so many times before, but now she fully understood.

It was the smile he only meant for her, "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now." His words were slow and casual.

Smiling coyly back at him, Kensi suppressed a giggle, "Well, you will just have to work on your patience until you are healed and then you have permission to kiss me."

A nurse bustled into the room, "Sorry to interrupt, but Mr. Deeks is due for more pain medicine. Your pain must be severe considering all you have been through." The pretty nurse hinted at flirting despite the proximity between Deeks and Kensi.

Eyes never leaving Kensi, Deeks drawled, "Nah, my mind has been on some other things."

Kensi snorted to cut off the laughter bubbling inside. She was very pleased his eyes were so focused on her, she liked his attention. Clearing her throat, Kensi acknowledged the nurse, "Thank you for his medicine."

After administering his next dosage, the nurse left the room with a silent nod. Deeks raised an eyebrow at her, "Back to our earlier subject, will you be kissing me back this time?"

"Oh I fully intend on kissing you back this time," Kensi spoke quietly as if it were a secret.

His eyelids began to droop against the pain medicine, "How long is this healing stuff gonna take?"

Quietly laughing, Kensi said, "Go to sleep, Deeks. I will be here when you wake up." He was sound asleep before Kensi had even moved off the edge of the bed.

Kensi leaned against the windowsill a few feet from Deeks' bedside laughing at his retelling of their jello disagreement from when he had been shot, "I sat in here for almost three days straight, I think I deserved that jello cup."

"I had been shot, Fern! I think I deserved first jello rights," Deeks carefully slurped some jello off his spoon careful not to touch any part of the inside of his mouth.

"Don't be a baby, didn't you ever learn to share," Kensi teased comfortably. A knock at the door brought both of their attention as Callen and Sam entered the room.

Deeks smiled, "I was wondering when you guys were gonna show up."

Kensi stood ramrod straight and stepped directly next to Deeks' bed positioning herself defensively between Deeks and his visitors. Sensing the tension in the room and noticing Kensi's strategic body placement, Deeks knew he was missing something. She was standing in between them like their fellow agents were some kind of threat.

Callen attempted to ease the tension, "How ya doin', Deeks?"

"Can't complain, Kensi let me keep my jello and the Doc said I can be outta here tomorrow," Deeks tried to play along.

"That's good! I see it hasn't affected your ability to speak," picking up on their typical teasing, Callen smiled.

Sam joined in, "I guess we're out of luck, G."

Nearly cutting him off, Kensi demanded, "What do you want, Sam?"

"Come on, Kensi. You said, 'if he dies' and he is okay," Sam motioned with his hand and took a step closer to her.

Folding her arms defensively over her chest, Kensi retreated a step bringing her next to Deeks' shoulder, "No thanks to you."

Deeks looked between them, "What is going on?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Kensi was a little upset I showed back up at OSP without you."

Kensi dropped a fist by her side, "No, I was disappointed you showed up without my partner…" Trying to control herself, Kensi only allowed her voice to raise slightly, "I was upset that you put him into a position to be tortured and possibly killed on the same day you questioned his character."

Frowning Deeks asked, "How did you know about that conversation, Kens?"

"Eric accidentally played it for me when I was listening to your com channel for clues," Kensi's voice shook with anger and she clenched her fist until her nails bit into her palms.

His heart warmed with Kensi's anger over him. Only his Kensi would get so angry on his behalf and he had to admit Sam's words yesterday afternoon had stung.

Sam spoke with a forced calm, "Kensi, I was wrong about Deeks. I realize that now. I came to tell him I'm sorry and thank him for what he did for my wife and myself."

Kensi's voice quieted, but anger still put an edge on her words, "How did it take you three years to recognize his character? And why did it take him nearly dying on Michelle's behalf to prove what kind of man he is?" Deeks wanted to help Kensi calm down and diffuse the situation, but he wanted to know the answers to both questions so instead of saying anything, He wrapped his hand around her clenched fist and felt her relax at his touch.

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess I've been so used to working with military that being around a laid back, floppy haired surfer like you, Deeks unsettled me. I have never seen someone so capable of taking the job in stride and staying relaxed in spite of terrible things that I thought something had to be wrong with you. But I promise you I realize now that the problem was with me. You have never been anything, but effective in the field and as Kensi said yesterday, 'you have the most upstanding character of any man I know' and I'm honored to work with you. I'm sorry for the position I put you in and thank you for saving my family," Sam finished his speech and held his breath.

Deeks nodded his head and held his hand out for a handshake, "I forgive you. No need to thank me, it's my job."

"You went above and beyond," Sam gave Deeks' hand a firm shake and looked at Kensi, "What about you? Will you forgive me?"

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kensi was thankful for Deeks' reassuring hand squeeze, "It will take some time, but I will forgive you too."

Sam nodded and Callen muttered, "Thank God," under his breath.

Kensi added, "But if for any reason you question Deeks' character or abilities again, you will have me to answer to."

Again Sam nodded in understanding.

Breaking the tension, Callen said, "Geez, Kensi if you aren't careful, you're going to sound like his girlfriend."

Grinning slightly, Deeks said, "Funny, you should mention that…" he lifted their hands a little bit to aide in explaining, "we are dating."

Callen's mouth opened twice before any words came out, "Since when?"

"Since I almost lost my best friend and then found him alive," Kensi smiled girlishly.

Sam's eyes widened slightly in understanding, "I'm sorry you had to go through those feelings of fear, Kens."

"I'm sorry, you had to go through them too," Kensi shared a look with him before the guys hastily said their 'good-byes' and left the room.

"Have you ever seen Callen so speechless? Do you think they approve?" Deeks rubbed his thumb over the back of Kensi's hand.

She looked down at him, "I think we surprised them, but they will get used to the idea. If they don't approve, I will just kick their butts."

Deeks smiled up at her, "That's my girl….Kens, you didn't have to get mad at Sam for me."

Throwing her other hand in the air, Kensi said, "Of course, I did, Marty. Sam questioned your character hours before you saved his life and endured torture to save his wife. Of all the people we have come in contact with, he questioned your character!? After all we have been through as a team, it was stupid and unfounded and hurtful and…"

Giving her hand a squeeze, he stopped Kensi's rant, "Yeah, but why did you get so angry for me?"

Kensi froze staring into his caring eyes and then shrugged, "You are my partner and I know you. For someone especially a fellow agent to question your character is insulting and… you deserve more than that. Even though I just admitted my feelings for you, they have been there for a while and anytime someone is rude to you, it takes all my self control not to punch them in the face."

Smirking Deeks lifted his hand to her cheek and slipped his fingers into her hair, "You deserve better than me."

Her brow wrinkled, "There is no better." She lowered her face to his level and pressed a slow kiss to his temple.

With his eyes closed, Deeks spoke with a husky voice, "Thank you for believing in me, Princess."

"Thank you for giving me something, someone to believe in," Kensi whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to get it uploaded before the actual premiere, but I wasn't fast enough. Well here is the last chapter!**

**I can't even talk about the premiere yet because I need to see how things unfold before commenting...lol! **

**Thank you for following, reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it!**

* * *

"Wake up, Princess. It's time to break me out of this place," Deeks stretched his hand as far as he could so his fingers brushed Kensi's hair out of her face.

Blinking her eyes open, Kensi stretched her arms above her head, "Sleeping in this chair was not my best idea."

Deeks let out a short laugh, "Hate to say I told you so, but…"

"Don't say it then. Plus I am the one 'breaking' you out of this place," Kensi stood up and stretched some more.

"Touche, now let's go," Deeks smiled up at her and winked.

Snorting out a laugh, Kensi walked to the door, "I will go get the paperwork. Don't even try getting out of that bed without a nurse present."

His smile slipped into a frown, "How did you know I was gonna try?"

"Let's call it partner's intuition," she rolled her eyes at him and went to the nurse's station.

Deeks felt like the discharge process took forever, but finally they said he was free to go…in a wheelchair. Letting his head fall back on the backrest, Deeks looked up at Kensi, who was preparing to push him to her car, "I can walk just fine."

Patting his head, Kensi talked slow for him, "I know, but let's just humor them and we can get out of here. Trust me I don't want to make a habit of pushing you around in a wheelchair."

"Fine, but be quick about it Nurse Kensilina," Deeks closed his eyes, "I will cherish this time of special treatment while I can."

"You are such a drama queen," Kensi parked him by the passenger door and unlocked the car. Once she had the door open, Kensi stood near Deeks ready to be of assistance if he needed it.

Bracing his hands on either side of the wheelchair, Deeks pushed himself up and took the two steps to the car. Quickly, pulling himself inside, he let out a breath and said, "See I'm fine."

Kensi nodded, but remained quiet shutting his door and hurrying the wheelchair back to the hospital entrance. She hated seeing Deeks so weak, but the doctor had assured her he would make a full recovery.

Arriving at his apartment, Kensi ran around the front of her car, but Deeks had already swung his door open and was struggling to get out before she made it. Leaning against the doorframe, Kensi said, "You know, it might be easier if you just let me help you."

"I wanted to do it on my own. My woman shouldn't have to help me get out of a car," he winked at her before focusing back at the ground and taking an unsteady step.

She ignored his argument and linked her arm through his elbow. Whispering close to his ear, "Maybe I like to help my man."

Wetting his lips, Deeks took a step forward, "Then by all means, carry me inside."

"You're a bit to heavy for me, but I will be here for you to lean on," Kensi felt him put a bit more of his weight on her and they continued to the stairs.

"It's all muscle, Fern," Deeks took the steps slowly.

Finally, at the door Kensi took his keys and unlocked his apartment, "Uh-huh, I've noticed."

Moving past her, Deeks eased onto the couch and closed his eyes, "Was that sarcasm?"

A soft smile played on her lips and Kensi leaned against the now closed door, "Actually, no."

Raising his eyebrows, Deeks opened his eyes and looked at her, "Compliment acknowledged, accepted, and appreciated."

Kensi nodded her head once, "Good. Now can I get you anything?" She disappeared down his hall to his bedroom gathering his pillow and blanket. His room was so clean and organized; Kensi stopped a minute to observe it. Propping the pillow against the arm of the couch, she knelt down and looked at him expectantly.

"Water..." Deeks couldn't pull his eyes away from hers even if he wanted to and he caught her hand in his bringing it to his lips and softly let go, "Please."

Clearing her throat, Kensi brought her hand back, "If you keep asking for things like that, then I'm going to forget what it is your asking for." He was way too sweet for his own good; he made her heart melt and her brain turn to mush. She stood up and hurried to get his water before she forgot her own name.

After he was settled as comfortable as possible on the couch, Kensi sat on the other end of the couch. Since Deeks was so weak, they spent the day watching movies and relaxing. Whenever Deeks needed anything, Kensi jumped to get it and he thanked her with a gentle touch. Around ten, Kensi noticed Deeks' blinks getting much longer, "Okay time for bed, will you be more comfortable out here or in your room?"

"Out here, you take my bed," Deeks mumbled into his pillow.

Squinting at him, Kensi tried to determine if he was being honest or not, but couldn't tell with his eyes closed, "Fine, but if you're lying I will punch you."

Deeks grinned, "You have excellent bedside manner. My sheets are clean so don't worry."

Kensi covered him with his blanket and kissed his forehead softly, "I'm not worried about the sheets, Marty."

"Okay, you really do have excellent bedside manner," Deeks smirked at her and squeezed her hand as a thank you.

Flipping off the light, Kensi said, "Good night Deeks."

"Good night, Princess."

Kensi jolted straight up in bed trying to orient herself with her surroundings. Looking around the room, she remembered she was staying with Deeks until he recovered. Now the question was what had woken her up, a scream? She needed to check on her partner.

Padding on the hard wood floors in her socks, Kensi walked quietly to the hall hoping the scream had only been her imagination and Deeks was peacefully sleeping. If he was sleeping soundly, she didn't want to bother him. When she reached the doorway of his bedroom, a scream ripped through the silent night and Kensi sprinted to the living room.

Heart pounding, Kensi assessed the situation ready to grab her gun if necessary. Instead of seeing Deeks writhing in pain or an unwelcome guest, she saw Deeks still asleep. His head was turning back and forth against the pillow and his fists were clenching the blanket so tight his knuckles were white. Deeks' face contorted with pain and fear and another scream tore through him.

With the sound, Kensi felt like her heart was being stabbed. It was a terrible sound. Hearing her strong, capable partner reduced to screaming with such pain and torture caused anger to course through Kensi's veins. How could she help him fight the demons in his own head? She wasn't sure if she should wake him or just leave him alone.

As another scream elicited from him that trailed into a whimper, Kensi knew she could not leave him in his nightmare. Dropping to the floor next to him, Kensi reached out tentatively placing her hand on his bicep and spoke quietly, "Deeks, it's okay." He continued to squirm caught in his dream and his lips moved without any sound. Speaking a bit louder, Kensi tried to force a calm, gentle tone she didn't exactly feel, "They can't hurt you anymore." When Deeks still showed no signs of waking and another whimper escaped. Her heart ached for him. How could she wake him up and not scare him more?

Remembering when she found him in that awful warehouse, Kensi moved her hand to his hair and began to smooth it methodically to one side, never letting her touch be anything but soft. Then she eased onto the couch next to him and said, "Marty, you can wake up now."

At the same time his eyes flew open, Deeks sat straight up and grabbed onto Kensi's throat with his hand. His eyes were glossy with the confusion of sleep and a nightmare that had been very real two days ago. Swallowing against the pressure he was applying to her throat, Kensi tried to soothe, but it sounded more like a croak, "It's me, Deeks. Everything is okay."

Realization dawned on him and the cloud lifted from his eyes. Snatching his hand back, Deeks shook his head back and forth, "Kens…" he swallowed once, twice, "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" His voice shook with adrenaline and fear.

Afraid to touch him still, Kensi whispered, "No, no, Deeks, you could never hurt me."

"But I was holding onto your throat," Deeks blinked quickly trying to keep the panic at bay, "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know who you were."

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me as long as I could talk to you," Kensi reached tentatively toward him brushing the scruff on his jawline with her fingertips. Blinking back tears, Kensi said, "I had to get you out of there."

Cold sweat coated Deeks' forehead and his shirt clung to his chest. His eyes were stormy with fear and the turmoil from the past days' experiences. Kensi went to the bathroom for a cool rag leaving Deeks to collect himself without her watching.

Deeks scrubbed his hands over his face careful not to rub to hard over his mouth. He was attempting to wean himself off the pain meds and that was probably why the nightmare hadn't started until tonight.

Walking quietly into the room, Kensi pressed the cool cloth to Deeks head and he closed his eyes swallowing hard against all the emotions warring inside him.

Kensi used her fingers to brush his hair off his face whispering, "It's okay now, Deeks."

Quietly, Deeks cleared his throat, "I know it is. I just gotta get my head to believe it."

"We will, it'll just take time," Kensi placed her lips against his temple, "Do you think you can fall back asleep?"

"Don't know if I want to," Deeks muttered looking over at Kensi ashamedly.

Kensi smiled softly at him, "Late night movie it is."

The following day was spent very similarly to the one before, but Kensi insisted Deeks go on a walk, "Around the neighborhood or on the beach, its your call?"

"Beach," Deeks groaned, "I should have guessed you would be such a mean nurse."

Kensi slapped his shoulder, "It's for your own good, now let's go."

That night Kensi said good night and went to his room anxiously wondering if his dreams would again be haunted.

Close to three in the morning a scream pierced the air and Kensi was out of be and running down the hall before silence returned. Deeks was frantically twisting on the couch, arching his back and kicking his legs against the restraints of the blankets. His face was pushing into his pillow like he was trying to get away from someone and a moan escaped him before another scream split from his throat.

Risking Deeks not recognizing her again, Kensi rushed to his side and put her hands on his arms kneeling down next to the couch, "Deeks, wake up. It's just a dream."

Deeks' eyes flew open and his breath whooshed from him. Sitting straight up, Deeks looked directly in Kensi's brown eyes and he put his palm against her cheek.

Her brow wrinkled in question wondering if he was okay, but she couldn't resist leaning into his touch. Slipping his arms over her shoulders, Deeks sunk onto the ground next to her and pulled her into his chest. Cradling her neck in the crook of his right arm, his other arm kept her against him.

Taken aback, Kensi sat still for a second before relaxing into him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and felt tears threatening her eyes. Being held by Deeks was the best feeling, Kensi had ever experienced. Laying her cheek against his shoulder, Kensi held onto him a little tighter and let a few tears escape.

Holding her to him, Deeks felt the tears rolling down his own cheeks. They cried for what they had been through, they cried for the victims they saw every case, they cried for the job that would never end, they cried for the things they had seen, they cried for the time they had lost. Kensi cried for the pain and torture Deeks had had to endure. Deeks cried for the emotions and things Kensi had had to face without him or because of him. And they cried for themselves because life was not easy.

After what seemed like hours, both of their tears slowed and they remained in each other's arms. Eventually Kensi lifted her head and Deeks moved his hand back to her cheek where he slid his thumb back and forth against her cheek. Kensi brought her hands gently to his face and wiped the traces of tears away careful not to hurt his mouth or bruised eye. Unable to break eye contact with Kensi's beautiful eyes, Deeks leaned closer to her and captured her lips beneath his. Winding his fingers through her hair, Deeks deepened the kiss, not caring about the pain. Melting into him, Kensi returned his kiss running her fingers through his curly hair and stopping them at the nape of his neck.

Putting an inch of space between them, Deeks framed Kensi's face with his palms, "I couldn't wait any longer," his voice was heavy with emotion.

"I'm glad," Kensi's voice was deeper than normal but laced with hope, "Do you wanna talk about anything?"

Deeks leaned his back against the base of his couch, "Tonight, I was protecting you not Michelle," he paused to swallow and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, "they wouldn't believe me no matter how hard I tried to convince them and they started to torture you too, but you just kept smiling at me."

Moving next to him, Kensi put her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm through his moving her thumb soothingly against his bicep, "You would save me, I know that."

His voice quiet fighting tears, Deeks whispered, "I never want you to go through that."

Hit with the realization of everything Deeks had endured, Kensi choked back more tears as well, "I can't even imagine what you went through. It makes me sick," she took a fortifying breath, "but you made it because you are the strongest man I know."

"I don't think I am, Princess," Deeks flopped his head back against the couch's seat cushion. His throat worked against the lump inside.

Lifting her head off his shoulder, Kensi looked at him, "You are. You just have to heal and then you will be the BA LAPD liaison you were before just stronger." With a light touch, Kensi placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "You should probably talk to someone, maybe Nate?"

Deeks returned her gaze feeling like her touch was going to heal his body, but he had to figure something out for his head so he could be the man she believed he was, "Probably. Would…uh, would you come with me?"

Her thumb stilled against his arm and she nodded slowly, "I want to be by your side. As long as you don't think I will make it worse."

"You can only make me better," Deeks kissed her jaw.

Love turned her eyes a shade of dark chocolate and she whispered, "Have I told you that I'm very glad you are alive?"

Smiling softly, Deeks answered quietly in her ear, "I can't seem to remember, you can tell me again, it's my new favorite thing to hear…well from you."

Returning his smile, Kensi put her mouth over his and kissed him gently, but passionately, "How is that for communication?"


End file.
